This disclosure relates generally to the field of transport truck and trailer load carrying bed frames. More specifically, the disclosure relates to methods and tools for repairing protective rails (“rub rails”) on load carrying bed frames.
Load carrying beds on certain types of trucks and trailers are flat, wherein a load is retained on the bed surface by tensioned straps. The straps include features to hold the ends thereof to an edge of the bed frame, for example, hooks. The straps may be made from woven high strength fiber, such as nylon, aramid or other fiber. Bed frames may include protective rails spaced at a selected distance from the lateral edges of the bed frame. Such rails are known as rub rails. Rub rails are used to protect straps from damage caused by abrasion or cutting. The rub rail is disposed externally to the positions along the bed frame where the straps attach. In the event an object contacts the bed frame, having a rub rail present may prevent the object from contacting the strap, thus possibly avoiding damage.
Rub rails are subject to damage by contact with objects, either or both from collision when the truck is operated on a roadway or in loading or unloading devices from the truck bed. Damage may take the form of bending such that a distance between the lateral edge of the bed frame and the rub rail is reduced such that straps cannot be affixed to the bed frame or removed from the bed frame.
It is known in the art to repair damaged rub rails by cutting the damaged section and replacing it with new material, such as by welding. Such repairs are time consuming and may be costly.